Talk:Relient K (Artist)
Relient K is a band that mede the song, "Be My Escape." Does Relient K belong here? Wikipedia lists them as being artists who merely happen to be Christians in their personal lives. To be listed here, artists must be pushing Christianity actively through their music. If no one responds by October 4 (next Wednesday), I will feel free to drop this group. Will (talk -- ) 22:15, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Relient K is a Christian band. Wikipedia used to list them as a Christian band, but it is a debated thing so it just says they are considered to be Christian rock. But they truly are Christian. I do not have time at this moment to go get some links, but I will. Here are some lyrics of theirs: From Deathbed (a song based on a fictional man) "I was so scared of Jesus, but he sought me out... Then Jesus showed, said, 'Before we go up, I thought that we might reminisce. See one night in your life when you turned out the lights, you asked for and prayed for My Forgiveness. You cried wolf, the tears they soaked your fur, the blood dripped from your fangs, you said "What have I done?" You said, "Jesus, please forgive me of my crimes. And sanctify this withered heart of mine. Stay with me until my life is through. And on that day, please take me home with You."'" And it ends with "I am the Way, follow Me and take My Hand. And I am theTruth, embrace Me and you'll understand. And I am The Life, and through Me you'll live again. For I am Love. I am Love. I, I am Love." The song I Need You says, a lot about God, as do Bite My Tongue, Devastation and Reform, and Give, and that's just their newest album. I'll add more later.JesusFreak89 23:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC)JesusFreak89 :I'm thinking about it. More will help. Will (Talk - ) 04:40, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, here's more lines: "I So Hate Consequences": And I so hate consequences, and running from You is what my best defense is. Consequences, God don't make me face up to this. And I so hate consequences, And running from You is what my best defense is. Cause I know that I let You down. And I don't want to deal with that... When I got tired of running from You, I stopped right there to catch my breath. There, Your Words, they caught my ears. You said, "I miss you son, come home." And my sins, they watched me leave. And in my heart I so believed, the love You felt for me was mine. The Love I'd wished for all this time. And when the doors were closed, I heard no "I told you so"s. I said the words I knew You knew, "Oh God, oh God, I needed You. God all this time, I needed You... I needed You." For the Moments I Feel Faint: Never underestimate my Jesus. You're telling me that there's no hope. I'm telling you you're wrong. Never underestimate my Jesus. When the world around you crumbles, He will be strong, He will be strong. (Basically that whole song is centered on Jesus and is easily the most uplifting song I know of). Not to mention that they are on Christian radio, their music is in Christian stores, they play almost every Christian festival, and more. Check out this interview, it is a really good one with two guys of RK: http://www.ichthus.org/index.php?option=com_zoom&Itemid=46&catid=4.JesusFreak89 17:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC)JesusFreak89 :Thanks. I have restored the page as well as . Please note the boxes I added. This Wiki is not simply a copy of Wikipedia. Rather, , , and all provide Wikipedia link and Website parameters. Will (Talk - ) 07:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey sorry it took me almost a year to read this! I'll gladly work on the page.JesusFreak89 21:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC)JesusFreak89